User talk:Jujin
~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 01:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the wiki! Your build has been moved to Build:N/Mo Tainted Farmer, so that it exists in the build namespace. - 'Krowman ' 20:11, 22 July 2007 (CEST) :Your build was moved because it was incorrectly named. All further edits must be made to the link provided above. - 'Krowman ' 20:17, 22 July 2007 (CEST) FYI I edited the links on your userpage to the correctly named versions of your builds (which you have already written), so that you don't create duplicated builds at improperly named locations (as was the case with the Sandstorm Spike build). - 'Krowman ' 20:16, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Uhh Can you make the link attatch to the completed version that I just finished plz? Thanks so much! <3 ~ Jujin 02:32, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Is that what you wanted? - 'Krowman ' 20:23, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Build:E/R Burst Toucher|Sock Build:N/Mo Tainted Farmer|puppetry User:Elementally Challenged|Don't User:Chaos Spark|do User:Faithfully Deceit|it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:47, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry. --Jujin 22:09, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::This is serious. I've perma-banned the socks, and I'm giving you a three day ban as well. Further sockpuppetry will lead to a ban of at least one month. -- Armond Warblade 10:07, 29 October 2007 (CET) Don't remove tags from builds unless you're actually making a significant edit to the build. If you can't think of any way to improve the build but haven't abandoned it, then move it to testing. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:28, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Ok. I thought it took like an admin or someone...respectable...to do that. -Jujin 23:59, 11 February 2008 (EST) Wow I am sick of having to maintain all of the builds on my userpage...I think I'd rather have them just all fade away under the Abandoned category.-Jujin 12:30, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Moving them from trial to testing counts as a significant edit and would stop them from being put in abandoned. '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:11, 23 February 2008 (EST) Testing my signature don't mind me :D [[User:Jujin|User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' 14:13, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Here you go: [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk''. ( [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' ) 14:16, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::Lezzee if this works -[[User:Jujin|'¬ jujipoo'sysop)]] 14:19, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ya i think i would have gotten it earlier if i knew how to like do this right... formatting/programming anything but wiki pages is french to me -Jujin (afraid to sign) :::::Ok one more time. Damn I thought stealing other peoples signatures and adding my name + diff color in would be such a quick fix #.# so much for laziness. - [[User:Jujin|( [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' )]] 14:23, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Waitwait I'm sure i have it this time ..! -[[User:Jujin|[[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'']] 14:24, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Remove the nowiki tags first. 14:25, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well what the deuce is wrong with me. THIS IS IT I KNOW IT~ -[[User:Jujin|[[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'']] 14:26, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Enable raw signatures too. And btw, you can test things by pressing show preview. That way it won't fill up . 14:28, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::-[[User:Jujin|[[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'']] 14:30, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::HOLY FRKN CRAP. I just had to take away the brackets from the very end and the very beginning since they were auto-added. Saz, high five. xP - [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' 14:36, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::sig test, again ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 17:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) And where can i find that buildspace?????Rupsie 11:58, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Ohi and thx for voting on Build:Team - Two Man Necroway. Sadly you voted while it was still in trial so it got removed! I would appreciate it if you revoted ^^ Thank you and goodbye. ' SazzyPooh 16:41, 30 Sep 2008 ' :ups, I restored Tab 17:00, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::ha darn that new Trial section! I used to be able to cycle through and vote AAUGH oh well :) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 00:24, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Your signature Please reupload its icon under a different name and use that as per PvX:SIGN. Thanks in advance. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:37, 31 January 2009 (EST) Build:R/A Super Sniper Build is in trial. Please remove your vote. Toraen 03:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Build:R/W Earth Shaker Ranger Tbh, your vote is wrong. And its not really a tank, that was improperly named. It's been changed now. Please change your vote. Life 03:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) BoC Tell Stei Jai, or as I know him I Nuked U, Vince says hey. :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah! Sure thing :D [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [talk] 04:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC)